


You Better Survive

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation, Naegiri - Freeform, Post Game, They bone, sin - Freeform, what more do you want in these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Makoto Naegi is to be set out on a mission where he may not return to the Future Foundation alive. In secret, Kyoko Kirigiri expresses to him just how worried she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself no more oneshots until I finished my chaptered fics. That didn't last long.

This mission supposed to be easy, and yet chances were everybody could die. Nobody could determine the success rate; Despairs were unpredictable. The head of the fourteenth division, Kyoko Kirigiri, kept her hands clenched tight on the mission statements she held in her hands. She wouldn’t let her hands tremble, even though she was alone. 

The mission was for members of the fourteenth division was to scurry through the city, and distribute Future Foundation propaganda. On paper, the mission was easy. They’d done missions like this before. In reality, the city they were to be in was full of Despairs, just wanting to wring the necks of Future Foundation members. They couldn’t wait for the chance to slaughter them all, as noted by the photos of graffiti provided to Kyoko to just show how high-risk the mission was. 

Kyoko couldn’t believe the higher-ups would allow risking the lives of numerous members. Along the list of people going to the city, her name wasn’t there. That wouldn’t have been a problem if it hadn’t been for the fact that Makoto Naegi’s name was printed first on the list. 

The leader of the Future Foundation was immediately contacted. Kyoko protested the idea of Makoto going on the mission by claiming he was too valuable to lose. After all, he was the one who defeated Junko Enoshima. Makoto was almost like a symbol for the future. If he were to die, his death could symbolize the loss of all the hard work everyone did to revert the world back to the way it was before the Tragedy. The leader argued back by stating that Makoto, being the ultimate Hope, and a possible symbol for the future, was the very reason he was selected for the mission. Makoto being there could mean a higher success rate for recruitment and reduce the amount of Despairs in the city. 

Kyoko then argued that she would be important for the mission as well. She knew how to act stealthy, and could guide her members throughout the city with a smaller risk of death. Without a leader, the group could be lost. She had gone on propaganda missions before, so why not this one? Her demand was unsuccessful. Kyoko was important as a division head, and her death was not to be at risk. Kyoko was then informed that the group wouldn’t be without leadership; Byakuya Togami would be in charge. Despite her protests, the Future Foundation’s leader strictly gave her orders not to go on the mission, and that Makoto Naegi would be going.

Kyoko slammed the phone down after her conversation. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before anyone could catch a glimpse of her showing any emotion. What Kyoko didn’t mention was that she wanted to attend the mission to protect Makoto. She wanted to stand by his side and shield him from any danger that could happen to him. If matters were life-and-death, she’d easily take her life for Makoto. The one time she chose her life over Makoto’s, she regretted it almost immediately. Kyoko vowed to never do that again. Makoto was too important to her. 

Only Makoto knew how Kyoko truly felt about him. Kyoko wouldn’t allow anyone the privilege of seeing her in love. Most Future Foundation members suspected she had feelings for Makoto, mainly due to Kyoko and Makoto’s interactions during the School Life of Mutual Killing, and how the pair were rarely seen apart during off hours. Makoto was more open about his feelings for Kyoko. Whenever he’d see Kyoko, there’d be a gleam in his eye, and a hint of pink in his cheeks. He’d countlessly compliment Kyoko whether she was in earshot or not. With how in love Makoto was with Kyoko, some members took it amongst themselves to try and set Makoto and Kyoko up.

They didn’t know the pair were already in a relationship. In the beginning of their romance, Kyoko requested their relationship be a secret. She worried anyone who wanted to kill her could use Makoto as bait to lure her into a trap. Makoto could also be killed because of their relationship. Kyoko couldn’t risk that, but she desired to be with Makoto romantically. Thankfully Makoto was understanding, so their relationship was kept behind closed doors. 

Kyoko kept her composure while she explained the mission to her division. She managed to keep her calm while she explained how dangerous the city was, and how chances of survival were low. She didn’t bat an eye when she listed the names of everyone chosen, including Makoto. She tried to keep her gaze away from Makoto when his eyes widened when he learned Kyoko would be left behind. Without another word, Kyoko returned to her office. Once the door was closed, the weight of her knees finally got to her, and she collapsed to the floor.

This issue would have been easier if she didn’t love Makoto. If she didn’t succumb to opening herself up to him and trusting him with so much, perhaps she wouldn’t feel this way. She wouldn’t have to fight the tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry. The minute she felt her eyes moisten, she rubbed them with her sleeve. After a couple minutes, Kyoko forced herself to get up and finish her day. She reminded herself of how strong-willed Makoto was. He would come back from the mission alive, and with her again.

After the sun had set and the work day was finished, Kyoko invited Makoto to her apartment. She brewed herself a pot of coffee to calm herself down while Makoto made himself at home. She could feel Makoto’s eyes watching her, worried. She kept her back toward him so he couldn’t see how upset she was. She couldn’t stand appearing weak to Makoto, despite the multiple times Makoto assured that he wouldn’t think any less of her. Her fists tightened when she heard Makoto speak up.

“So, about tomorrow’s mission, why aren’t you coming with? I mean, you’ve always gone, even as division head.”

Kyoko bit her lip. She didn’t know how she could say that the foundation refused to put her life at risk, and yet they were okay with risking his. Kyoko refused to say anything that would hurt Makoto’s feelings. 

“...I don’t know,” she uttered. 

“Everything will be okay though.” Makoto looked over to Kyoko, who still had her back turned to him. “Togami will be with us anyway. I mean, I still wish you were leading us. It’s only a propaganda mission though. We’ll be there and back before you know it.”

“Didn’t you listen when I said how dangerous the city is?” Kyoko snapped. She couldn’t stop herself from yelling at him. Her fists clenched tight that if she didn’t wear gloves, her nails would dig into her skin enough to draw blood. “Almost everybody in that city is going to try and kill you! This isn’t like the past missions where streets were almost empty!” Tears once again formed in Kyoko’s eyes. She kept her head up high and took deep breaths to prevent herself from crying.

Makoto lowered his head when Kyoko yelled at him. It wasn’t often that she would raise her voice at him. When she did, it was terrifying. Yet Makoto found himself standing up and walking over to her. Kyoko flinched when Makoto gently placed his hand on her back. 

“I’ll be okay,” Makoto repeated. “I’m always under heavy protection.”

“I can’t trust them,” Kyoko admitted. “I can’t trust anything or anyone to protect you while I’m not there.”

Kyoko cursed in her head about how much she allowed herself to open up to Makoto. The couple would probably end up in a game of twenty questions now. She didn’t want to explain any more to him than she had to. She didn’t want to talk about the mission; she just wanted to be with him.

“There’s a reason why you asked me over, isn’t there?” Makoto asked.

“My intentions are like the other times I invite you over. I want to spend time with you.”

“You haven’t looked at me since we got here. You just blew up at me for being positive, but you’ve said you like my positivity. If something is wrong, I want you to tell me! I thought you trusted me-”

“I  _ do _ trust you, Makoto,” Kyoko interrupted. 

“Then please talk to me! I’m begging you!”

Kyoko could feel her emotions taking control of herself. The mask that took years of perfecting was soon to be shattered in front of Makoto. She fought herself as hard as she could to prevent herself from even letting her face twitch. She couldn’t forgive herself if she broke down right now. 

“Fine,” Kyoko grumbled. She figured she could at least tell Makoto some of what she was thinking. “I think without me there, you’ll die.”

Makoto reached out to touch Kyoko’s face, but she grabbed his hand with her own. Kyoko squeezed his hand tight with no intention of letting go. 

“I’m worried that you’ll return home in a body bag…” Kyoko continued, “if there’s a body at all.” Her hand tightened around Makoto’s hand even more. He’d probably lose feeling there soon. “If I were going, I wouldn’t worry as much. I wouldn’t have to believe some other person will protect you. They won’t die for you. They’ll cherish their life more than yours. I can’t trust anyone to protect you but me.”

Makoto’s free hand ran through Kyoko’s hair, still tied up into a ponytail. “I don’t understand. Are you saying you’d die for me?”

“If need be, I would.” 

“Kyoko, I’d never let you do that!”

“I’m not going to make the same mistake and abandon you like I did at Hope’s Peak.”

“That wasn’t a mistake! You did what you had to in order to survive!”

“So you would have accepted getting framed for murder? You would have been fine being left to rot in the garbage when you were innocent? If I got everyone out of there without coming to save you, you’d be okay with us going free without you?”

“...but that doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice yourself for me.”

Kyoko let go of Makoto’s hand and placed her hand on her face. “I couldn’t live with myself if you died and I wasn’t there to prevent it.”

“Kyoko, you’re not telling me why you’d let yourself die for me.”

Kyoko could feel her body shake. It seemed as if Makoto was the only one to crash down every wall she had put up. Her idea for tonight was simple. All she wanted was to spend a nice, relaxing evening with Makoto, for who knows what would happen the next day. That wasn’t happening anymore. 

“I value your life,” she admitted. “I believe you’re needed in order for this world  to thrive. You are the hope for the world, Makoto...you’re my hope.”

If the moment wasn’t as upsetting as it was, Makoto would have been blushing. 

“I care about you immensely,” Kyoko continued. “Isn’t it natural that I would protect and sacrifice myself for the person I care for?”

“...You’re right,” Makoto admitted. “But I would never want you to-”

“I know you don’t,” Kyoko interrupted. “Nobody would want to think of their…” Kyoko hesitated, “...their lover dying.”

Silence gloomed over the couple for what seemed like forever. Neither one of them knew what to say to one another. Not many words could be said when death hung above them. Sure, they’ve faced death before. Their lives were at risk multiple times throughout their lives, and they had come up on top. The difference now, was that they wouldn’t be together. 

Kyoko’s body stiffened when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her stomach, and a head resting on her shoulder.   

“I’m going to survive,” Makoto whispered. “I refuse to allow myself to die under despair. Tomorrow, I’ll come back in one piece. I promise.”

The tighter Makoto held onto Kyoko, the slower her breathing became. His touch was calming to her. The warmth of his breath on her neck reassured her that he was next to her, alive. She didn’t want any of that to go away. She trusted Makoto’s words more than any other’s. 

“You better come back,” Kyoko mumbled. “Return to me alive. That’s an order from your boss.”

Makoto chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Kyoko’s neck. “Okay, Kyoko.”

Finally, Kyoko spun herself around to face Makoto. She glanced up at him to see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. She took her hand and wiped the tears away with her thumb. 

“You’re telling me that you’re going to be fine, yet here you are about to cry,” Kyoko grumbled. 

“What? I’m not crying,” Makoto mumbled.

“You’re a bad liar.” Kyoko’s hands found her way to the tie Makoto wore. Her fingers fumbled with the silk fabric. She found her way to the knot of the tie, and tugged on it gently. 

“Kyoko, are you-”

Makoto’s words were cut off by Kyoko’s lips. She had pulled him up to her with his tie, which she still clung onto. Makoto’s eyes slowly drooped shut as he eased into her kiss. His arms lowered down to Kyoko’s waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips lingered on one another after their kiss. Kyoko looked at Makoto, all seriousness in her eyes. She didn’t want this to be their last night together. She’d give Makoto a reminder on why he should stay alive. 

She pulled Makoto to up to her lips once again, her kiss more forceful and sloppier than the last.  Tongues met one another in a more calmer manner than their lips. One of Kyoko’s hand made its way to the back of Makoto’s head, making him incapable of pulling away. Her gloved fingers tangled with his short hair. 

Kyoko pulled back from the kiss abruptly. She couldn’t help but smirk at Makoto, whose tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth. Kyoko leaned closer to Makoto once more and innocently kissed his cheek. Then her lips trailed down and kissed his chin, and then his neck. Kyoko pushed Makoto against the kitchen counter the very second her kiss touched his neck. Small moans escaped Makoto’s throat with each kiss planted on him, but grew louder once Kyoko’s teeth sank into his skin.

“H-Hey,” Makoto stuttered, “You’re going to leave marks.”

“I know, and I’ve decided I don’t care,” Kyoko replied before nipping at Makoto’s neck again. “If you’re so concerned, you’re free to cover it with my makeup.” 

Her hands once again made their way to the knot on Makoto’s tie. Now she took the time to undo it, along with the buttons on Makoto’s shirt that his tie hid. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Makoto gasped in between moans. 

“Nothing,” she lied. “I just want you, Makoto.” 

“I...I want you too,” Makoto replied. “But you seem so upset about tomorrow. I don’t think it’d be right for us to...I mean I feel like this would be taking advantage of you.”

“It’s not,” Kyoko objected. “Stop thinking with your head; nothing about this is wrong.”

Another kiss was planted on Makoto’s neck, followed by the soft feeling of her tongue gliding further down. Kyoko pulled Makoto’s now-unbuttoned shirt away to reveal more skin for her to kiss. 

The further Kyoko’s lips traveled, the louder Makoto moaned. His body temperature rose to levels he didn’t think were possible. He gripped the counter to prevent himself from collapsing. Already Kyoko had made her way to his waist and was kissing his hips teasingly. He could feel her undoing his belt. Anymore of this, and Makoto was sure he’d explode. 

“Um, Kyoko,” he panted, “wouldn’t it be better if we were somewhere else?”

Kyoko stopped her escapades briefly. Her lips still touched the curve of Makoto’s hipbone. “What’s wrong with here?” 

“We’re in the kitchen.”

“Nobody is going to come in and see us. I locked the door.”

“Can we please just go to your room?” Makoto begged. 

Makoto could feel Kyoko’s hot breath as she sighed. Kyoko stood up and straightened up her clothing. Makoto looked at her and wondered if she was frustrated with him. He didn’t think asking to continue in her bedroom would be a big deal. 

“Very well,” Kyoko answered. She reached out for Makoto’s hand and pried it from the countertop. Makoto stumbled over himself while Kyoko began to walk with him, impatiently, to her room. 

Passionate kisses were exchanged with one another before and after the couple collapsed on Kyoko’s bed. Kyoko placed herself on top of Makoto as they fell, which was her more common position. She continued where she left off in the kitchen by trailing down Makoto’s body with light pecks. With Makoto’s belt already undone, Kyoko’s hands fidgeted with the button on his pants. Less than a minute, and the clothing was snaked down his legs. 

As impatient as Kyoko had been, she couldn’t help herself from teasing Makoto when she could. She sat up straight and placed herself on Makoto’s hips. A coy smile curved on her lips while she undid the ribbon in her hair; her lavender hair spread apart and cloaked her back. 

Makoto watched the scene without an urge to look away. Kyoko was breathtakingly beautiful. He still couldn’t understand what had sparked this passion in Kyoko. He wondered if the idea of him dying tomorrow was the cause. 

“You know, I’ll survive tomorrow,” Makoto said softly. 

“Don’t talk about tomorrow,” Kyoko demanded. Her hands glided down Makoto’s sides and met at the bulge in between his hips, still covered by his boxers.

A gasp, followed by a moan escaped from Makoto’s throat from the sensation of Kyoko’s touch. “Okay,” he whimpered. 

Kyoko lowered her body onto Makoto’s, her hands not straying away from where they were. Kyoko's head hung over Makoto’s with her lips barely touching his. Immediately, Makoto knew what Kyoko was doing. She was teasing him, as she always did. He shouldn’t have thought any different about tonight’s encounter. 

The distance between their lips was closed by Makoto. He took the liberty of reaching up and undoing the buttons on her blouse. He worked faster after a reassuring lick on his lips from Kyoko’s tongue. A squeeze on his groin encouraged him to do away with her bra next. 

The kiss was broken so Makoto could gaze at Kyoko’s beauty. Her smile wasn’t sly anymore, but was now a full, genuine smile, which was a rare sight. Her smile was even more intoxicating to Makoto when he watched her slip off her blouse, leaving her bare from the waist up. Makoto pushed his upper body up and planted soft kisses on her neck. When he did so, he felt Kyoko’s hands move away from him, and found a new home when Kyoko snaked her arms around Makoto’s shoulders.

Leather gripped Makoto’s skin tight when his lips trailed down to Kyoko’s chest. She moved her body forward to give him easier access to her chest. While Makoto’s lips focused on Kyoko’s upper body, his hands focused on her waist. He gripped her sides to push her closer to him, and to bury his face in her breasts. 

Kyoko tried to mute her moan when she felt Makoto kiss her chest. She found keeping herself quite difficult when Makoto’s tongue run down one of her breasts.  She straightened herself up and now sat on Makoto’s abdomen. His kisses and licks now mimicked her’s from earlier. Makoto realigned themselves so she sat on the bed, and he could now kiss the curves on Kyoko’s hipbone, which made her shiver. His lips were now at the line between her skin and skirt. In her mind, Kyoko begged that he’d kiss her more down there, as well as to remove the damned fabric. She looked down at Makoto to see that he had been looking up at her. She had no idea how long he’d been looking at her. She noticed Makoto had no hint of seduction in his gaze. He was giving her the puppy-dog eyes, which could make her crumble any minute with how adorable he looked. Whether or not the look was appropriate for the bedroom was up for debate, but at a later time.

“Did you want to lie down?” Makoto asked. 

Kyoko could feel her knees tiring out, thanks to Makoto’s kissing. Yet, she shook her head, and refused to give him control. Despite how much she wanted him to take over, she still needed to remind him about making out of his mission alive. 

Makoto found himself on his back, and Kyoko on top of him once more. Slowly, his boxers were removed. A loud and high-pitched gasp came out of Makoto when he felt a hand massage his length. His breaths sped up and his fingers gripped the bed sheets when Kyoko’s hand moved faster. The texture from her glove felt amazing. Makoto closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

Control did not last long for him. Makoto cried out and threw his head back when Kyoko ran her tongue across his shaft. He opened his eyes and looked to see Kyoko looking up at him, smirking. Then, her tongue went back to work on him, her lips soon joining in. Makoto had no idea how long he would be able to handle this. Every moment felt like his last, and he’d rather not finish now. Kyoko moved away just as he felt himself twitch. Unluckily for him, she moved away teasingly enough that he couldn’t help but finish.

At least now he could slow his breathing. A look of pure bliss was stamped on his face . Kyoko took in her boyfriend’s expression while she laid herself next to him. Makoto turned to face Kyoko and threw his arms around her loosely. 

“You’re too easy to please,” Kyoko teased. “I barely did anything and yet you’re done.”

“No I’m not,” Makoto said in between breaths. “I mean, I’m not done yet.”

A light chuckle escaped Kyoko. “The way you look says otherwise.”

“Just give me...a few minutes,” he pleaded. 

She was so amused, that Kyoko gave Makoto those few minutes to compose himself. She figured he’d be out for the count. When she felt Makoto crawl on top of her with newfound energy, Kyoko gasped, but chuckled once again. Even after knowing each other for so long, Makoto still found ways to surprise her. 

“I told you I wasn’t done,” Makoto said with confidence. 

“I can see that.”

“So now I’ll return the favor for what you did.”

“That’s not the point of-” Kyoko cut herself off when she felt her skirt and underwear slide down her legs.

“The point of what?” Makoto asked. He looked up at her, curious.

“Nevermind,” she mumbled. “Continue.”

Kyoko’s gloved hand covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out when Makoto dove his head in between her legs. His tongue ran up and down before burrowing itself inside her. Kyoko moaned loud through her hand. Her other hand was now placed on Makoto’s head, gripping tightly at his hair. Her grip tightened after she felt Makoto’s tongue covering as much as it could in her. When a fingertip pressed on her clit, and rubbed it in a circling motion, Kyoko was sure she was ripping Makoto’s hair off. 

_ “He better not die tomorrow,”  _ she thought. 

Not before long, Makoto removed his tongue from her. He looked up to catch a glimpse of just how red her face was. Kyoko looked so lewd, so cute, and absolutely desirable. Makoto crawled back up to Kyoko, and she turned her head away. 

“Don’t be like that,” Makoto whined. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“You weren’t supposed to,” Kyoko grumbled, “do that.”

“Do what?” 

Kyoko pointed to her hips. 

“Why?” Makoto asked. “You gave me permission!”

“I know I did,” she huffed. “Tonight was supposed to be for you.” She figured Makoto should know the truth. He did earn it after pleasing her like that “To remind you why you should come back alive.”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh. “ I knew it! That’s what got into you!” He threw his arms around his girlfriend. Their bare skin pressed up against one another. “You didn’t need to do that, Kyoko.” Kyoko sighed, but didn’t answer. “I’m going to come back alive, and you know it.

“I know I’m not going to die,” Makoto continued. “Everyone says that I’m the driving force to rid the world from destruction. They say if I die, the world may not return to normal. It’s hard to believe at some times, but it feels good to know so many people think highly of you. Plus, I vowed to live for our friends who could not.” He planted a light kiss on Kyoko’s head. “And I’m going to live so I can see you every day.”

Kyoko still hid her face from Makoto. She sighed heavily one more time before grumbling to Makoto, “You’re too cheesy.”

Makoto cuddled closer to Kyoko. A hand ran through her long, lavender locks. “Hey, Kyoko, I was wondering if maybe we could continue.”

Kyoko only glanced at Makoto. “You still aren’t done?” She rolled her eyes before moving her body over to face him. “Alright. Let’s continue.”

Makoto smiled wide while reaching over to the nightstand. He dug through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the square package and immediately ripped it open. He rolled on top of Kyoko, and kissed her lips before sitting up. 

“Promise me you won’t hide your face?” Makoto asked while he fitted the condom on him. 

Kyoko didn’t answer him right away. “...Fine,” she groaned. She hated how easily she would give into him. Kyoko moved her hands away from her face as she could. She looked down at them, and bit her lip. “Hang on,” she commanded. 

She took a deep breath, and joined her hands together. Makoto watched in anticipation as he watched Kyoko slip her gloves off her hands, and placed them on the side of the bed. It wasn’t often Kyoko would take her gloves off. Her charred skin on her hands were the reason for that. She’d been gloveless in front of Makoto a few times already, but only when Kyoko wanted to be. The last time she took her gloves off during their romantic evenings was when they made love for the first time. 

Makoto paused what he was doing so he could take her burnt hands in his own. He raised them up to his lips, and kissed them. He did this every time her gloves were off. He wanted to show Kyoko that he loved every part of her, even the parts she and others considered ugly. 

He set her hands back down to her sides. He bent forward to kiss Kyoko’s soft lips. During their kiss, he slipped himself inside her. Kyoko moaned into their kiss. She threw her arms around Makoto’s back, and pulled his body onto her’s. 

No words needed to be said between the two. One Makoto could tell Kyoko was comfortable, he pushed himself deeper inside. Kyoko arched her body and completely wrapped herself around him. Their pants were in unison with one another while their hips rocked and thrusted against one another, almost like a choreographed dance. 

Makoto felt himself reaching his limit, and cursed himself for being about to finish before Kyoko. He didn’t want to be done just yet. He wanted Kyoko to feel amazing. After all, she deserved it. His pace sped up and he now slammed himself in Kyoko, which made her cry out in ecstasy. Makoto figured he was on the right track, and continued the same movements. Her cries grew louder with each thrust; sometimes she’d shout out his name. His movements didn’t help his upcoming problem. He just needed to hold out a bit longer and- he couldn’t.

Makoto let out a gasp as he felt sweet release. His body grew weak and he crumbled into Kyoko’s body. He couldn’t even find the strength to remove himself from inside her. He looked at Kyoko, disappointed in himself in finishing too soon. When he saw her panting heavily, and smiling wider than usual, he felt better. 

“So now,” Kyoko said through her panting, “You  _ better _ come back alive.”

Kyoko could feel slumber’s kiss on her. Sleep had already taken Makoto. He was curled up behind Kyoko, his head rested on her shoulder, his arms around her stomach, and legs tangled with her’s. She attempted to reposition herself so she could look at Makoto before drifting off herself. He looked adorable when he slept, Kyoko thought. He shifted a bit, which startled Kyoko slightly.

“Makoto?” she said in a hushed tone

Makoto did not answer, and Kyoko sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him from his peaceful slumber. Kyoko carefully caressed Makoto’s cheek with her hand, still ungloved. She pecked his cheek; her lips lingered on his skin for a few more seconds.

“...I love you,” she whispered.

* * *

 

 

Impatient fingers tapped across the desk while Kyoko waited for some sort of status report. Earlier in the day, she made one more claim to try and attend the propaganda mission, but was once again rejected. She hadn’t heard anything since the team left in the morning. It was almost sunset. 

Kyoko had finished the day’s work earlier than usual, possibly because Makoto wasn’t around to distract her. While the idea of getting work done quick was nice, she’d exchange it for more time with Makoto. He was the one person who managed to calm her down. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She figured if something horrifying happened, she would have been notified. All she could do was wait, and hope. 

Noise came from her department’s room an hour later. She could hear members who stayed behind cry out in joy. Through her glass window, she saw the team who went on the mission flood back into the room. They hugged each other tight, and exclaimed happily about how they survived. Kyoko was relieved to know so many had made it back alive.

She saw Byakuya Togami enter the room looking like he didn’t get a single speck of dirt on him. Compared to the others whose clothing was wrinkled and dirty, it looked as if Byakuya didn’t do a thing to help anybody out. 

She continued to look at the crowd, but couldn’t find Makoto anywhere. As much as she hated the idea, she had to accept that perhaps he didn’t make it out of the city. She took a deep breath to make sure she was completely calm before going out to address the survivors. As she was about to leave, there was a knock at her office door. Kyoko threw the door open. 

Makoto was on the other side, dirtied up like the others. Dried blood sat on his cheek. His appearance would have worried Kyoko, if it weren’t for the big smile on his face. 

Kyoko made sure nobody was watching before she pulled Makoto into her office, and closed the door. The couple exchanged the tightest hug, and relished in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> How does anyone not feel embarrassed writing this/publishing these works? So anyway I hope you guys liked this. I'm off to visit my family in WisconSIN


End file.
